Just another year at Hogwarts I suppose
by VampireAndPikachuLover
Summary: First Harry Potter fanfic but oh well. This is a story about how Harry's twin sister Annalise falls in love with the one and only Severus Snape.


Just another year at Hogwarts I suppose.

My name is Annalise Potter, and I am hopelessly falling in love with the one and only Severus Snape.

Mental isn't it? How the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived has fell for Voldemorts right hand man. Don't get me wrong, I hated him just as much as Harry did, but in my 5th year at Hogwarts once I found out that Snape was indeed a spy for Dumbledore, I guess I saw Snape in a new light. Even though he is still a moody old git, he has his moments of being nearly nice.

'Anna, where are you? We have to go to Potions now!' my brother shouted from the Common Room.

'Just coming!'

As I went down to get Harry, I noticed just how alike we look. We have the same dark hair, although whereas Harry's is messy, mines is relatively straight. We also have the same dark green intense eyes from our mother, although Harry's seem sader because of the abuse we got from the Dursleys.

God how I hate them all. The way they treated us both was terrible. I still have nightmares of the beatings I got from Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. But what Dudley did to me was by far worse than any of the beatings and insults I'd recived over the years. Nobody knew of course, not even my brother. Nobody would ever know, I would take this secret to my grave.

Walking to Potions with Harry, Ron and Hermione was quite awkward. Just for the fact I couldn't help but smile, Potions is becoming one of my favourite subjects. Hermione knew why, but she was the only one. I wouldn't dare mention it to Ron or Harry, they would either die in laughter, or kill me.

As we waited outside the classroom, Malfoy appeared and tried to start his crap.

'And so the incest twins arrive then hm? Did you manage a quick shag before coming here?'

'Shut up, Malfoy.' I spat.

Before he could reply, Snape appeared. My heart stopped just looking at him. Man, he is gorgeous.

'In, now.'

We all took our seats.

'Today we will be learning to make an Aging Potion. As you should all know by now, the ageing potion does exactly what it says, it causes the person drinking it to grow older, and the more aging potion you drink the older you get.' Snape says slowly.

'The ingrediants are on the board, now get a start on it.'

One by one we went to get the ingrediants used for the potion. As I was trying to get past Malfoy, I accidently brushed Snape. It sent shivers down my spine and I swore I saw a flicker of a blush on Snape's face, but the second I looked back it was gone.

Trying to concentrate on my work was difficult. Hearing Snape's low, husky voice just made me want to jump him. Also the fact that everytime I locked eyes with him I forgot how to breathe. I could honestly melt everytime I saw those dark beautiful eyes.

As I was putting in my next ingrediant, my potion had started to sizzle violently. I knew for a fact I had done something horribly wrong. I ducked under the table just as my cauldron exploded.

'Potter, can't you read? The instructions clearly say 'Take off heat for 2 minutes before putting the next ingrediant in it!' 10 points from Gryffindor and detention, my office 8pm. Do not be late.' he snapped before vanishing the remains of my cauldron.

Heading out of a disastrous Potions lesson we headed to Charms. Charms was by far my favourite subject. Ron was moaning all the way there about how Snape is a 'slimy, greasy, old git' I tuned out, no matter how bad Snape was, I refuse to hear a word against him.

The rest of the day went by without any problems, more homework than ever but at least no more detentions.

'Potter, a word. Now.' came the voice from Snape.

'Of course, Professor.' I say as I follow him to his office.

'Moonstone and rose thorns are missing from my private store, among other ingredients that could easily make a love potion. What are you and your friends up to, Miss Potter?'

'Nothing, Professor. We haven't stole anything. Why don't you ask Malfoy hm? The last time you thought it was us that stole the ingredients, it was infact Malfoy.'

'Do not lie to me, Potter.'

'I'm not lying to you, Professor.'

'Legilimens!'

I tried pushing him out of my head but he is way to skilled for me. The images from my childhood appeared before me and I knew he was going to ask me a lot of questions I wasn't prepared to answer. I used all the magic I had in my body and managed to push him out before he could see what Dudley had done to me.

'Potter, I had no idea..' Snape murmured

'It's okay, Professor. I'm away from them now. They can't hurt me anymore.'

Then he did something that wasn't Snape-like at all, he wrapped his arms around my waist and whispered that everything was gonna be okay.

Maybe this year wasn't gonna be that bad at all.


End file.
